Vengeance Romantique
by Blood-Miyuki
Summary: Et si Kaijou n'avait pas gagné contre l'académie Fukuda ? Comment se passeront les choses à présent ?


_**Vengeance Romantique**_

Son regard doré était fixé sur le score. La lueur déterminée dans ses yeux disparaissait peu à peu. La sonnerie de fin de match lui parut tellement longue qu'il crut que ses oreilles allaient exploser. Couvert de sueur, il laissa ses larmes couler le long de ses joues sans s'en rendre compte. Il ne faisait pas attention aux cris de joie de l'équipe adverse, se focalisant sur le score. Un point. Un malheureux point d'écart. Il avait tout donné durant les cinq dernières minutes. Tout. Absolument tout. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas gagné. Il n'avait pas fait gagner son équipe alors qu'il devait tenir une promesse. Le visage de la personne à qui il avait assuré de gagner apparut soudainement dans son esprit.

Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il porta une main à sa bouche. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas gagné ? Il voulait sa revanche ! Il voulait affronter cette sauvagerie ! Pourquoi devait-il perdre aussi près du but ? Un mal aise s'installa en lui. Il lui avait promis et pourtant … maintenant, il aura du mal à plonger ses yeux dorés dans ceux rubis de ce joueur. Une main se posa sur son épaule et son regard d'or se tourna vers le propriétaire. Le regard triste mais amical de son capitaine croisa le sien, désespéré. Aidé par son aîné il se redressa mais garda la tête baissée. Il fut obligé de suivre ses coéquipiers pour se mettre en ligne. Celui qui l'a battu aujourd'hui et bien avant arborait un sourire triomphant mais le blond ne réagit pas, fixant le sol de ses yeux larmoyants. Les remerciements finis, le joueur n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un mouvement qu'une voix suave murmura à son oreille, déclenchant un frisson de peur le long de son échine.

- Comme avant, d'accord.

Le joueur ne put répliquer ou même refuser que le propriétaire de la voix fût déjà hors de portée. Son corps se mit à trembler, attirant l'attention de son capitaine et de ses coéquipiers. Il devait se reprendre. Il ne pouvait pas montrer son état de faiblesse alors que les yeux de ses anciens coéquipiers et surtout de ce joueur étaient posés sur lui. Mais il voulait pleurer. Pourquoi ? Non pas à cause de sa défaite mais de peur. Il voulait pleurer de peur. Il ne voulait pas ressentir ça. Il l'avait oublié après avoir perdu contre Seirin lors du match d'entrainement.

- Viens Kise, on rentre, fit la voix réconfortante du capitaine de Kaijou.

Le blond mit un moment avant d'acquiescer puis suivit son ainé jusqu'aux vestiaires. Ils purent enfin se changer, enlever leurs vêtements trempés de sueur. L'as de Kaijou attrapa son portable et commença à écrire un message. Il ne voulait pas ressentir cette douleur une nouvelle fois. Comment on appelle cela ? Ah oui ! On demande du renfort. Message envoyé. Maintenant, il sort avec son équipe mais tombe nez à nez avec son ancien coéquipier.

* * *

Plus haut, dans les gradins, les yeux des anciens joueurs de Teikou n'avaient pas quitté les deux protagonistes une seule seconde. Un regard rubis était fixé sur le joueur de Kaijou. Un sentiment, à la fois, déçu et en colère naissait à l'intérieur de ses entrailles. En colère contre l'as de Kaijou alors qu'ils s'étaient fait une promesse ? Non, c'est le contraire. Il en était plutôt triste. Si ce joueur a pu vaincre le blond, alors il devait tout faire pour le battre. Il sursauta en sentant un poids sur son épaule. Son regard se posa sur cette main avant de tomber nez à nez avec le regard bleu du propriétaire. Il nota rapidement la lueur déterminée et coléreuse qui illuminait ses pupilles d'ordinaire calme. C'est ce qui lui arracha un sourire déterminé et féroce.

- Kagami-kun, on y va, fit la voix claire mais irritée de son coéquipier.

Là encore, il remarqua la colère de son ami. Lui aussi était déterminé à venger son ancien coéquipier. Le rouquin se leva et suivit le reste de l'équipe. Seulement son regard croisa un autre, aussi féroce que le sien. Il fit signe à ses amis qu'il les rejoindrait un peu plus tard puis alla à la rencontre du propriétaire de ce regard. A noter, qu'il sentait l'attention de son compère dans son dos. Il ne fit rien et suivit cet homme dans le couloir le plus proche.

* * *

Le blond écarquilla les yeux de surprise en croisant le regard océan de son ancien coéquipier. Seulement, un mouvement sur la droite de l'ex as de Teikou attira son attention. Sa surprise s'agrandit encore plus en croisant des pupilles couleur rubis. Il n'y remarqua pas de la déception comme il aurait cru mais de la détermination. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas cru tout de suite à cette sauvagerie qu'il lisait dans ce regard rouge de passion ? Stoppant le fil de ses pensées, il s'approcha des deux joueurs un large sourire sur les lèvres où on put déceler de la tristesse.

- Aominecchi, Kagamicchi, content de vous voir tous les deux, fit-il sans se préoccuper du regard noir que lui lança le rouquin. Étonnant de vous voir ensemble, remarqua-t-il alors que les concernés se lancèrent un regard meurtrier.

- Ça va, n'en rajoute pas, répliqua Aomine d'un air renfrogné.

- Et m'appelle pas Kagamicchi, lâcha celui-ci, élargissant le sourire de Kise.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a mené jusqu'ici ? demanda le blond ignorant la remarque du rouquin.

Un silence lourd s'installa entre les trois joueurs. Les regards d'Aomine et Kagami étaient focalisés sur Kise qui ne comprit pas immédiatement Remarquant les expressions sur les visages de ses deux amis-rivaux, il perdit son sourire et baissa la tête. Sa main, sur la languette de son sac, se crispa avant que son corps n'émette des tremblements qu'il contrôla rapidement. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le voit ainsi mais cacher sa peur ne servait à rien. Une main se posa sur son épaule et le regard rubis croisa le doré. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux avant de regarder son ancien équipier. Une lueur terrifiée et de colère envahit ses pupilles. L'as de Touou n'en fut pas impressionné et se redressa du mur sur lequel il s'était adossé.

- Je lui ai raconté, fit le brun en s'approchant de Kise. Il l'avait remarqué de toute façon, continua-t-il en frôlant de ses doigts la joue du blond. Après tout il est concerné maintenant, non ? murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Kise.

- Qu … qu'est-ce que … tu racontes ? questionna le top model dont les joues rosirent.

- Tu le sais très bien, répondit Aomine après un rire franc et une pointe amusé. Je te le laisse, finit-il par dire en donnant une tape à l'épaule de Kagami.

Tournant les talons, il partit laissant Kise et Kagami seuls dans le couloir, l'équipe du blond les laissant seuls. Dès qu'Aomine disparu de leurs champs de vision, un silence s'installa entre les deux joueurs. Kise n'osait ni parler ni regarder le rouquin qui semblait réfléchir. Tête baissée, le blond regardait ses baskets. C'était la première fois qu'il était autant gêné par la situation. Il est vrai que depuis un moment ses pensées étaient focalisées sur l'as de Seirin. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il est top model, il ne savait pas comment gérer ce genre de sentiment. Comment savoir s'il allait être accepté comme il est ? Les relations entre hommes étaient difficiles à admettre. Mais le plus important dans une relation n'est pas d'être heureux ? Ça, très peu de personnes ne peuvent le comprendre.

Oui, il s'était posé énormément de question sur le genre de sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers Kagami. Au début, il le respectait mais ce respect s'est transformé en fascination depuis le match entre Seirin et Touou. Et ce n'est que très récemment qu'il a compris la véritable nature de ses sentiments. Dès qu'il vit Haizaki sur la vidéo, une peur soudaine l'avait envahit. Il ne voulait pas laisser le rouquin affronter l'ancien numéro 8 de Teikou. Il avait peur de se retrouver piégé une seconde fois à cause de ses sentiments trop fort et ingérable. ET puis, comment savoir si Kagami l'appréciait ? S'il l'aimait bien au moins en temps qu'ami ? Il ne put finir sa réflexion qu'il sentit une légère tape sur son épaule.

- Viens, on y va, dit simplement le rouquin en prenant la direction de la sortie.

D'abord surpris, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Kise avant de suivre Kagami. Marchant l'un à côté de l'autre, un doux silence s'était installé entre eux. Non, Kise ne devait pas penser si oui ou non Kagami l'appréciait. Venir à sa rencontre en compagnie d'Aomine après sa défaite était plus que suffisant. Même si le rouquin savait ce qui c'était passé il y a quelques années, même s'il connaissait son premier amour, Kise ne devait pas douter de ses sentiments, no de la confiance de Kagami qu'il ne montre que rarement. L'as de Kaijou ne se rendit compte du regard de Kagami sur lui, trop absorbé par ses pensées bien heureuses. Il n'avait pas compris que le rouquin les avait menés jusqu'à un terrain de basket. De plus, Kise n'avait pas sentit le feu monter à ses joues.

- T'as de la fièvre ? demanda Kagami en posant une main sur le front du blond qui sursauta.

- Hein ? lâcha inconsciemment Kise qui ne bougea pas au contact de la main du rouquin.

- T'as pas vraiment de fièvre, reprit l'as de Seirin en laissant glisser sa main sur la joue rouge avant de la retirer. Tu devrais te reposer, tu as tout donné, dit-il en tournant le dos au blond.

- Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, avoua tristement Kise. Je vous ai promis, toi et Kurokocchi, qu'on se retrouverai en demi-finale, finit-il par dire un main sur ses yeux.

- Nous ne perdrons pas, lâcha Kagami en se retournant face au top model. C'est une promesse que je **te** fais, continua-t-il en posant son poing sur la poitrine de Kise. **Je** te vengerai, conclua-t-il en éloignant son poing toujours fermé.

Le blond regarda ce poing, étonné, un long moment avant d'afficher un sourire comblé et de taper ce même poing avec le sien. Oh ! Oui. Il était certain qu'il allait tenir cette promesse. Il n'avait aucune raison de remettre ça parole en doute. Kagami avait les yeux rivés sur ce sourire plus qu'éblouissant. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres avant de s'approcher de Kise. Celui-ci ne réagit pas immédiatement jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une pression sur son biceps gauche. Son regard doré croisa le regard rouge emplit de passion du rouquin, leurs visages n'étant qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

* * *

La demi-finale avait déjà commencé. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur les deux équipes qui s'affrontaient. Fukuda contre Seirin. Les exclamations de surprise du public s'élevaient des gradins. Les équipes de Touou, Yosen, Kaijou et d'autres lycées, surtout battu par l'équipe montante qu'est Seirin, étaient présentes. Mais à la grande surprise de ses fabuleuses équipes, le calme que faisait preuve Kagami et ses coéquipiers était plus qu'impressionnant. Seulement, combien de temps ces joueurs pourront garder leur quiétude ? Ça y est, le deuxième quart-temps venait de s'achever et une pause de dix minutes était imposée aux joueurs. Fukuda menait d'un point uniquement. Alors que les équipes regagnaient leurs vestiaires, les membres des différentes équipes présentes étaient perplexes. Comment allait se dérouler la deuxième mi-temps ?

Ce fut au bout des dix minutes qu'ils eurent leur réponse. Le match ayant repris, c'est Seirin qui commença la contre-attaque durant le troisième quart-temps. La remontée extraordinaire de l'équipe en impressionna plus d'un. Le calme de la première mi-temps laissa place à la fougue de la vengeance. Les paniers s'enchaînaient les uns après les autres et ce, jusqu'à la fin du quatrième quart-temps. Le match se finit en beauté grâce au duo Kagami-Kuroko. Dans les gradins, tous étaient plus ou moins admiratif. Deux pairs d'yeux se posèrent sur l'as de Kaijou et levèrent leurs poings en signe de victoire. Le blond leurs sourit avant de les imiter et de plonger son regard doré dans celui rubis de l'as de Seirin. Des rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues mais agrandit encore plus son sourire.

_Flash Back_

- Nous ne perdrons pas, lâcha Kagami en se retournant face au top model. C'est une promesse que je **te** fais, continua-t-il en posant son poing sur la poitrine de Kise. **Je** te vengerai, conclua-t-il en éloignant son poing toujours fermé.

Le blond regarda ce poing, étonné, un long moment avant d'afficher un sourire comblé et de taper ce même poing avec le sien. Oh ! Oui. Il était certain qu'il allait tenir cette promesse. Il n'avait aucune raison de remettre ça parole en doute. Kagami avait les yeux rivés sur ce sourire plus qu'éblouissant. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres avant de s'approcher de Kise. Celui-ci ne réagit pas immédiatement jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une pression sur son biceps gauche. Son regard doré croisa le regard rouge emplit de passion du rouquin, leurs visages n'étant qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Voyant le visage du rouquin s'approcher toujours plus, les joues du blond virèrent couleur rouge tomate lorsqu'il sentit des lèvres sur les siennes. Écarquillant les yeux d'étonnement, Kise glissa ses propres lèvres sur celles de Kagami avant de faufiler ses mains derrière la nuque du roux. Celui-ci passa les siennes dans le dos du top model avant d'effleurer de sa langue les lèvres du blond, demandant l'accès. Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Kise puis entrouvrit ses lèvres pour sortir sa langue et partir à la rencontre de sa jumelle. Un baiser débuta, des langues qui se gouttent puis jouent et qui s'enflamment. Kagami brisa le baiser mais ne lâcha pas le blond et posa son front contre le sien. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient les joues rougis et reprenaient doucement leurs respirations. Kise gardait les yeux fermés mais glissa ses mains de la nuque jusque dans le dos du rouquin. Brisant le contact de leurs fronts, le blond se blottit contre son amant pour profiter de sa chaleur et peut-être profiter de plus, un peu plus tard.

_Fin Flash Back_

Kise ne quittait pas des yeux son amant avant de le voir disparaître dans le couloir sous les gradins. Sans prévenir son capitaine, il quitta les gradins sous les appellations de son aîné Non loin d'eux, un regard océan et un sourire sur les lèvres suivirent le blond avant de l'imiter et quitter le gymnase. Il en était sûr, le top model était entre de bonnes mains. Près des vestiaires, Kagami sortit le premier et avant de faire le moindre pas, il sentit deux bras enserrer sa taille et des lèvres se poser à la naissance de sa nuque. Il sut immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de son amant et les mèches blondes sur son épaule le confirmèrent.

- Merci, fit celui-ci avant de faire face au rouquin, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

- Je te l'avais promis, non ?! dit Kagami en l'attirant contre lui.

- Et je savais que t'allais la tenir, reprit Kise avant que le portable du rouquin ne sonne.

Kagami regarda son téléphone et découvrit un message. Il ne savait pas de qui ça provenait. Il l'ouvrit et le lit prudemment mais une veine pulsa sur son front. Un sourire sadique apparut sur ses lèvres et une aura meurtrière plomba l'atmosphère. Inquiet, Kise recula de quelques pas.

- Euh … Kagamicchi … ? essaya le blond.

- D'où il se mêle de ce qui le regarde pas ! lâcha le rouquin.

- Qui ça ? demanda Kise en s'approchant de son amant.

- Et puis d'où il a mon numéro ? reprit Kagami ignorant le blond qui nageait dans l'incompréhension. Bâtard d'Ahomine !

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du top model pendant que son amant fulminait sur place et engueulait un Aomine invisible. Sans se préoccupé du regard noir du rouquin, Kise attrapa le bras de Kagami et l'entraîna à sa suite. Quel sera le programme de ce soir ? Un petit restaurant en tête à tête puis, arrivé chez le rouquin, un bon massage. Oui, un massage. Le sourire du top model s'élargit. Ils allaient passé une bonne soirée.

* * *

DESOLE ! C'est pas la suite du Aomine/Kise mais il sera bientôt là. De plus, y a un autre couple que je voudrai faire *O*.

Je voulais pas mettre ce OS en ligne parce que ben voilà. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, REVIEW !


End file.
